


敢与杀手为邻

by foxhuhu



Category: Arabians Lost (Visual Novel), Crimson Empire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu





	敢与杀手为邻

**-1-**  
  
卡提斯·尼尔便是没想到竟有一天会和雪拉·罗塞恩成为邻居。  
当他意识到这个事实的时候已经覆水难收了。  
他花了足足三十秒钟愤恨自己为何丧失了警戒心洞察力敏锐的嗅觉和怀疑一切的态度，又额外地花了十五秒钟让自己的脑瓜子冷静下来并为自己又没控制好情绪热血上头了而感到羞耻难当——这对于立足于杀手组织最巅峰的他而言，简直是比稀有还稀有的场合。  
  
此时他清晰地想起前一夜回到家时，艾琳两眼放光地宣布：“亲爱的卡提斯，我们的隔壁搬来了新邻居！”还没等他来得及“哦”一声，艾琳又接着说下去，“也是对年轻夫妇哦～。丈夫的那位看起来文质彬彬颇有修养，妻子的那位长得漂亮大方讨人喜欢。对了对了，我邀请他们明天来午餐！”她兴奋地手指窗外。  
窗子下方是她独占的菜园，种了琳琅的蔬菜——绿的灯笼菜，红的喷嚏椒，黄的巨人茄，还有看起来极丑吃起来极美味的黑乎乎的魔鬼藤草——打搬来此地艾琳便如获至宝，日夜思忖着种好了拿到集市上去卖。  
“安定平凡自给自足还能挣钱，这世上还有比农民更棒的职业了吗？”她如是说。  
但比起扛上三轮的小货车，把它们切开了洗净了蒸熟了摆上满满一桌来款待难得的能说得上话的邻人，那绝对是更令人愉悦的一桩事——艾琳接着如是说。  
  
卡提斯·尼尔理应有所反应。他浑身流淌着的杀手血液的每一滴都理应本能地驱动他去调查清楚次日将共进午餐的两位邻人究竟是何来路。事实上，他当时的确有那么一点危机感，心中疑惑着自己的退休手续是否办得不够利索留下了什么后患万一有仇家寻上门来——但那一瞬闪现的本能又在一瞬间被艾琳生生摁灭了。  
“来帮我参谋参谋明天的菜单吧。”艾琳笑得诱人，“虽然我不指望你在下厨的时候能有任何帮助，但至少在这件事上还能姑且出分力吧。”  
  
所谓“爱情使人盲目”这句话，大约就是用来形容这样的场合的。  
  
于是此刻，卡提斯·尼尔打开门，迎面对上他这辈子也没打算再见到的前“学生”，身后从厨房传来的是艾琳喊声，道：“帮我招呼下客人啊卡~尔~！我腾不出空来！”

  
  
*****

  
  
有一句话说：婚姻是爱情的坟墓。  
这句话说错了。  
婚姻不是爱情的坟墓。婚姻，是职业的坟墓。  
  
在那一刻之前，卡提斯·尼尔还并未多么深刻地意识到，他的职业技能究竟已经退化了多少成。0.01秒不是什么量的差距，而是质的天壤之别，决定了下一刻倒在地上汩汩冒血的是否原本属于你的头颅与身体交界之物。  
他忽然感到愤怒。这种情绪对他而言也是罕见之物。就好像心脏下方被人点了一团火，滋啦滋啦地烤着，烤得血管嘭嘭跳血液冒起泡来，四肢的肌肉紧绷起来，倘若手心里握着一只啤酒瓶下一秒它就要被捏爆一样。  
这样的情绪拜访他的机会不多。上一次还是他正式退休之前。那时他正试图翻越一堵墙，穿透一堵墙，或者用暴力推倒一堵墙。那堵墙把他挡在所谓“普通”世界之外。当时他风急火燎踌躇满志，觉得世上没有能够难倒卡提斯·尼尔的难题，正如没有卡提斯·尼尔杀不掉的人——这个命题无疑是成立的，因为理论上这个由人组成的世界上的任何问题都可以通过杀掉某一个、某一些，或者某一群人来解决——成为一个“普通人”对他来说是轻而易举之事。  
现在这样的情绪再次来访。而这一次他生生后悔的就是，当年拟定的那份长长的暗杀名单的最末页，他为何竟在三思之后（竟然是三思！）随手撕了扔掉了（竟然扔了！）。现在他没有了胜算了（竟然没有了！）——0.01秒的优势不知何时离他远去了。他失去了先机。他内心感到愤懑。他忽然觉得自己一瞬间被另一堵墙挡住了，将他挡在了他原本属于的世界之外。  
  
是退路被堵死的感觉。  
  
令人痛苦。  
  
比起前方的路被堵死还令人痛苦。·  
  
  
  
 **-2-**  
  
雪拉·罗塞恩便是没有想到竟有一天会敲开卡提斯·尼尔家的门。  
更是没有想到关于那个传言中把卡提斯·尼尔迷得神魂颠倒的某国公主，她竟有幸一睹真容。  
事实上这一因果逻辑并没有立刻在她脑中建立。门打开的那一刻，她脑中闪过的是个鲜血淋漓的室内场景，直到听见从屋内传来的喊声——“帮我招呼下客人啊卡~尔~！我腾不出空来！”  
  
她觉得挺滑稽。她在后来的整个下午都持续不断地觉得很滑稽。在她当年离开组织的时候，她曾断定她同卡提斯·尼尔之间无外乎三种结局：一，他（出于工作需要）将她杀了；二，她（出于工作需要）将他杀了；或者三，老死不相往来。无论哪一种都要比现在的局面正常——正常太多！  
现在他们隔着餐桌坐着，桌上摆满了丰盛的食物——足足有十盘可供十个人食用的分量——互相装作从未见过，客气地自我介绍“我叫卡尔”“我叫艾丽”“我是雪莉”（为什么大家连化名都如此随意容易辨识？！）“还有这位是Jay”（唯独爱德华·温弗里没有改成诸如艾文、埃里克之类的，而是直接保留了他原本的化名）——一面漫不经心地品尝着“艾丽”的手艺，一面心不在焉地聊着普通人大约会聊的“家常”。  
  
“真是没有想到。”女主人“艾丽”连声说道，“这么偏僻的一个地方，竟然还能遇到和我们想得一样的人。”  
“偏僻的地方好。清净。不太有人打扰。”坐在雪拉右手边的“Jay”温婉微笑点头。  
“是的，没人打扰。”斜对面的“卡尔”用刀叉切开一只烤得通红的巨人茄，目不斜视地盯着里边涌出的金黄色酱汁，头也不抬地说，“镇里到这儿二十英里，普通人的脚力没有一天一夜走不了个来回——”  
“是呢。”Jay点头，“还有落石挡路，就算是走来了，也不见得回得去。”  
“极好的地段——”卡尔将巨人茄又切下一段。  
“隐蔽低调。”雪拉自己应声道。  
“很多空房间，可以做仓库。”卡尔接着道。  
“有菜园子。”艾丽说。  
“嗯，周围都是荒地，处理起来方便。”卡尔依旧低头，把巨人茄切成丁。  
“……处理……”艾丽皱了眉头，欲言又止。  
“我们问的时候，镇上的人还传说闹鬼，纷纷摇头——是真闹鬼吗？”Jay隔着没有度数的镜片向男女主人投去好奇的目光。  
艾丽耸耸肩。  
“是据说有些人来这里以后就消失了，再也没见着。”雪拉瞥对面一眼，“这也正常。”  
“或者说正好。”Jay笑道，“一般人不会想要来串门。”  
“但鬼屋也容易吸引某些怪人、好奇心重的人，或者多管闲事的人。”艾丽说。  
“有句话叫，好奇心害死好猫。”卡尔终于切完了，叉起一小块送进嘴里。  
  
他的餐刀架在盘子上，银色的刃闪闪发亮。

  
  
*****

  
  
雪拉的注意力并不在那餐刀上。  
并不是她不注意，而是这种东西根本不足为惧。  
“看不见的武器才值得警惕。”——她的老师卡提斯·尼尔曾不止一遍如是叮嘱。  
  
她的视线落到客厅一侧简陋的木头架子上，上面摆了两排棕色的瓶瓶罐罐，一如既往的没贴任何标签。她感觉到Jay的视线也落在那上面，充满好奇的。  
她有些不自在。  
倒也不是那些瓶瓶罐罐让她觉得有什么值得畏惧的——她现在觉得安全，至少这顿饭的时间内是安全的——只是那些瓶瓶罐罐唤起了她最不好的回忆。  
“比起记住这些东西，你果然只会用蛮力。”卡提斯·尼尔吊着嘴角曾嘲笑她，“无可救药。”  
她在瓶瓶罐罐前从未及格过。虽然即使是在用蛮力的场合——那些刀啊剑啊针啊或绞首用的绳索面前，她的表现或许也从来只是勉强及格。  
她不是个好学徒。  
自然也不会成为一个好杀手。  
  
她有时会想，假如她当年不是那么的不可教的话，她的职业生涯是否会有所变化。倘若她能记住每一种毒物的形态、气味、药效和名称，倘若她把每次行动做得冷静缜密滴水不漏，结果是否会因此改变？她是否依然会离开？而不是被人淡淡一笑地嘲讽说：“你和我不一样，你归根结底还是会爱人。”  
  
【可是归根结底你也是会爱人的。】  
  
她看向餐桌对面。  
  
这时候是该祝福吗？  
她早已经祝福过了。  
——【愿你痛苦。】  
  
她或许可以嘲笑回去，摇着头说无可救药啊，因为爱了人竟把工作扔掉了。  
但她并不能够笑得起来。  
她祝福他。她却并不想亲眼见这结果。  
她从不热衷于幸灾乐祸。  
  
  
  
 **-3-**  
  
爱德华·温弗里压根就没有想到过会有邻居。  
更何况是这样的一个邻居。  
  
“虽然偏僻隐蔽低调，但是……”他低声喃喃，“不安全了吧。”  
  
午餐已经结束。他们回到了自己的房子——只有五十米之外，四舍五入就隔一道篱笆的隔壁。  
  
“你怎么想，雪拉？”他忽然觉得需要立刻从身后抱住她，并随即付诸实践了。  
“嗯？”雪拉想要回转过头。但他箍紧她。不让。  
他把脸埋进她的发丝里，亲吻她的头皮。  
“除掉吧？”他轻声地说。  
  
他没有询问。他单纯地下达指令。  
她是他的护卫，他的剑，他一切愿望的执行者。  
忠诚而可靠。  
  
“很危险的，那个人。”他说。  
  
卡提斯·尼尔，不管现在叫什么，这个人他当然知道。  
大陆首屈一指的暗杀组织首屈一指的顶端人物。大陆上任何一个王公贵族都会对此人心怀忌惮，更何况像他这样身处政斗核心的王位继承人选——你永远不会知道你的名字会伴随着何等价码写在给卡提斯·尼尔的下一封交易单上。  
  
“除掉吧。”他吻她的后颈。  
  
此人也是雪拉· 罗塞恩曾经的老师。他自然也知道。  
但这无所谓。他从不需要测试雪拉的忠诚度，不论她从哪里来，干过什么，是谁的学生。雪拉·罗塞恩在向他宣誓忠诚的时候，就已经切断所有过去。她的身后没有影子的纠缠，干干净净，透透明明，全盘属于他。  
所以他对卡提斯·尼尔本人不感兴趣。  
也不想见到。  
在通往未来的路上，没有人会希望撞见过去。  
  
“行踪暴露了，会很麻烦。”他低语。  
  
他怀里的身体僵硬了一下。  
他皱眉问：“怎么了？”   
怀里的人嘀咕了一句什么，他没听清。  
“怎么了？”他又问，“那个卡提斯·尼尔，你不是相当的厌恶吗？”  
  
残忍，凶暴，冷漠，不可理喻。  
  
怀里的人哆嗦一下。他再次用力箍紧。  
“怎么了？下不了手？”他吮吸她耳后薄薄的皮肤，“因为是你的老师？”  
“老师？”怀里的人摇摇头，“早就不是他的学生了——可能从来都没有资格过——被扔掉了的、不合格的学生呢。”  
他低头咬住她的耳垂，双手也不安分起来：“那为什么？”  
“没有胜算呀，”怀里的人苦笑，“对手是那个人，我可能杀不掉他。”  
  
“那要怎么办呢？”他把怀里的人按倒在地上——粗糙的木地板，灰尘擦干净了，东一处西一处的陈旧磕碰痕迹却一览无遗，“我们该离开吗？”  
他在发问。却不等她作答。  
他蒙上她的眼，堵上她的嘴，把她的浑身覆盖住，如同要隔绝掉整个世界。  
  
“……我们该逃走吗？”他良久又说，“趁着今晚从这里消失掉吗？——你希望的话。”  
“……我不喜欢逃跑。”身下的人睁开或许是因疼痛而湿润的眼。  
“那还是除掉吧。”他舔她的眼角。  
“……您希望的话……”  
  
  
  
 **-4-**  
  
艾琳·奥拉沙巴鲁没有想到她所遇到的邻居竟是卡提斯曾经的学生。  
她应是听说过雪拉·罗塞恩这个人。当她还在齐鲁卡塔皇宫里的时候，自己的女侍卫——也曾是和雪拉·罗塞恩同期的卡提斯的学生——在大肆言语攻击自己老师的时候并没少提到过。  
  
【天资卓越，比我们其他人强多了——是当年卡提斯最看重的学生了。】  
  
“所以……另一位其实是X国据说已经被处刑了的二皇子？”她若有所思地问。  
然而面前的人全然不在听，低着头陷入了完全另一个频道的思考中 ——  
“果然还是杀了吧。”他自言自语道。  
  
“什么？”艾琳一愣，“你在说什么呀？”  
“对不起，艾琳。是我考虑不周，该处理没有处理干净。”卡提斯抬起头，脸上写满愧疚，“我会补救的——今晚就解决掉。”  
“你是在说什么呀，卡提斯？！”艾琳瞪着他。  
“对不起……艾琳……我答应过你要成为一个普通的男人的。我以为我了结了所有的一切，收拾好了所有的危险，处理掉了所有相关者和潜在的威胁。我以为我做得很干净了，完美地斩断了和我过去的职业之间的所有瓜葛——但是我犯了错。”卡提斯喋喋不休起来。  
“你到底是在说什么呀！”艾琳用一种瞪着外星怪物的眼神瞪着自己的男人——类似的情形她并不陌生，然而每次发生的时候她依旧会陷入这种完全无法理解的状态。  
“我会好好地解决的。今天晚上，就把我犯的错误弥补掉。”卡提斯认真地表述他的计划，“我会安安静静收拾干净的。”  
  
【安安静静收拾干净。】  
这话好像在什么时候听过。  
  
“一点血迹也不会留。两个陌生的旅行者在一夜之间凭空消失——没有人会发现。这里太偏僻了，普通人不会路过。以后有人问起，就说他们搬去别处了。”  
  
艾琳扶住了额头。  
  
“你是在谈论你的前学生吗？”她语气里有一丁点儿的愠怒。  
“是的呀。”  
“你是在计划着如何杀掉你的学生吗？”  
“是的呀。”  
“你为什么能这样心平气和地计划杀掉一个你自己的学生呢？！”  
“这不是很普通的吗？”卡提斯一脸茫然，全然不明白艾琳为什么忽然好像生了气，“正因为她是我的学生，她才直接认出我来了啊。如果不是我的学生，就不会是需要铲除的威胁啊。”  
  
艾琳再次扶住额头。  
就算过了这么多年，她依旧对这个男人感到脱力。  
  
“你的这个学生，难道不是你曾经格外看重的弟子吗？甚至是你曾想要把她培养成为继任者的那种？”  
  
【对她最看中，最关注，自然也就最残酷。】  
  
“我已经找好继任者了呀。”  
“我不是在说这个。”  
“那你是在说什么呢，艾琳？我承认这一切都是我的不对，是我的疏忽，被我曾经的学生认出来了暴露了身份让你生气了，但是我会立刻弥补——”  
“我生气不是因为这——”  
“所以你果然是在生气吧？为什么要生气呢？生气解决不了问题。”他暴躁起来，“我的学生认出了我，我去把她解决了——这不是很普通的事情吗？还是说你也认为，我现在对她没有胜算了？！”  
  
“……”艾琳忽然沉默，盯了对方的脸三秒钟，“你对她没有胜算了？”  
卡提斯皱了眉，小心地道：“我不确定……她是个少有的天才，各方面的能力很强，如果不是心态上有一些缺陷的话，会是一个格外出色的暗杀者——甚至可以超越我的程度。”  
“……”  
“今天开门的一瞬间，我甚至认为我可能就要命丧于此了。”  
“……”  
“她虽然选择了放弃暗杀的职业，身手却完全没有荒废，甚至比以前更镇定，更有威胁了。”  
“……”  
“这样的一个人，不立刻斩草除根，我们怎么过普通的生活？”  
  
斩草除根杀了她，又哪门子普通了？！！  
艾琳内心咆哮着，表面上却保持着沉着思索的神情：“假如现在，她要来暗杀你的话，你觉得自己不是她的对手了？”  
“那怎么可能？”卡提斯脸色一冷，“我也没有退化到那种地步。我只是说，对她没有百分之一百的胜算了——但是赢面还是我的大。”  
“呵呵。”艾琳轻巧一笑，“那就是说，她现在还不是个极~大~的威胁吧？”  
“嗯，不算是。”  
“如果你现在就去杀了她的话，那么可能你永远也看不到一个真正超越你的学生咯。”  
“嗯……”  
“如果你当真害怕有一天你的学生超越了你并能轻而易举将你暗杀的话，那么不妨趁现在就去动手——毕竟一个隐退的、天天缺乏锻炼的前暗杀者难免会长出多余的赘肉来……”  
“我怎么会害怕？”  
“我只是说如果啦~”  
“但你不是希望我变得普通吗？”  
“普通的老师是会希望看到自己的学生成长，然后超越自己的哦——难道你不是这样想的吗？”  
“我当然是。我很普通。”  
“嗯，我觉得也是。”她微笑。  
“在她还没有超越我之前，每天都要保持警觉——因为那是个潜在的危险。”  
“嗯嗯，就好像普通人家每天都要注意防盗一样。”她点头。  
“所以我们都得注意锻炼，保持强健，保持足够的自卫能力。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“对潜在的敌人不能掉以轻心，要保持威慑和警示——当敌人住在隔壁的时候，就更是如此。”  
“嗯嗯~”  
“普通人的生活也是挺有趣的啊。”  
“是的呢。”她呵呵笑，“普通人的生活也需要一些刺激的调味料。”  
  
他看着她，也跟着微笑起来，并一把搂过了她的肩。  
  
他们并不关窗。  
匕首就放在枕头底下，伸手就够得着的地方。  
可能是由于危险近在咫尺的缘故，卡提斯·尼尔两眼发亮。  
  
他们像普通人一样地接吻，像普通人一样的相互抚慰，像普通人一样地说着调情的话。  
他们没有什么特殊的癖好。所以，就做ai这件事情本身而言，除了精力过于旺盛这一点以外，卡提斯·尼尔和任何的普通人相比，大概真的一模一样。  
——艾琳·奥拉沙巴鲁认真地这么想。  
  
  
  
 **-5-**  
  
爱德华·温弗里看着雪拉准备她的武器。  
  
“有多少把握？”他问。  
“不到三分之一。”她答，目不斜视地打磨手里的利刃。  
“要不，我们还是逃跑吧？”  
“要除掉他的话，这可能是唯一的机会。”她说，“现在的他，有缺陷了，不像以前那样完美无隙了。但他已经警觉了，拖到以后再想下手，会更难得手的——毕竟他已经知道你还活着这件事实。”  
爱德华沉默着。  
“如果我失手了，”她继续打磨着杀人的器具，“请您自尽吧，爱德华大人。我说过我不会抛下您，我不想食言。”  
爱德华微微笑起来：“那样最好。”  
  
雪拉转回头来：“您是希望我失手吗，爱德华大人？”  
  
他不知道。  
确切地说，他不希望她得手。  
这很矛盾。  
他一面不希望她得手，却又一面告诉她去杀人。  
  
他从前下令的时候没有这样矛盾过。  
  
“你为我杀过多少人，雪拉？”他忽然问。  
雪拉有点发怔地看着他：“我不知道。我没有记录。”  
“况且我也不是杀手。”她补上，“我是为了保护爱德华大人您的安全，而除掉那些会威胁您安危的人们而已。”  
  
卡提斯·尼尔现在也是威胁。  
——这话说起来轻松无比。  
  
“你记得德里亚郡那个试图给我下毒的小丑吗，雪拉？”他慈爱地看着她，“你把他和他的手下一共七个人全都丢进了德里亚河里。”  
雪拉摇摇头：“我记得那群人，但您说的哪个为首的，我就记不太清了——扔进河里的，也都是些没了生命的躯体。”  
“那么打猎的那次，在野外偷袭的那个刺客呢？”他又问，“相当难缠的一个——是我的所有政敌里派来的最难缠的刺客之一。那次很危险了，你几乎休养了一个月。”  
雪拉皱了眉头：“很抱歉那次我大意了……一个月的时间实在太耽误工——”  
“不，我不是在意这个。”爱德华打断她，“那个人也是暗杀者工会的吧？我是在想你会不会恰巧认识？”  
“……抱歉，我可能不认识。”雪拉低下头，“我也不记得了。暗杀者蒙起脸来，谁都一样——暗杀者最不能够有自己独特的气息，那样太容易被识别，也就太危险了。所以这一个暗杀者和那一个暗杀者之间，很难加以辨别。死了之后，自然更不会有人去关心他们究竟是哪一个了。”  
  
“但卡提斯·尼尔除外。”他听见自己这么说。  
  
“嗯？”雪拉讶异地望向他。  
“如果你杀了卡提斯·尼尔的话，你不会不记得你杀掉的是谁。”他说。  
“那是自然。”雪拉依然讶异，“他是大陆第一的暗杀者呀。”  
  
不仅如此。  
  
“倘若我真的能杀得了他的话——”雪拉继续说着，手里的动作忽然停下来，声音也有些波动，“那么，我就变成了大陆第一的暗杀者了吗？”  
她小声笑起来。笑得诡谲。  
“可我根本没有做暗杀者的资质呀——无论怎样努力都会把事情搞砸，差劲透顶，让人失望透顶，才会离开的。”  
“这样不合格的我，真的能杀得了卡提斯·尼尔吗？”  
她把视线投向窗外。  
  
漆黑的夜。  
没有月亮和星光。  
极适合暗杀者藏匿的一个夜晚。  
  
“如果不去杀他……”爱德华开口，“如果我命令你不去杀他，我命令你保护我——当某天他受人委托要来杀我，你有多少的胜算？”  
雪拉转头，怔怔地看他：“多少？”随即微微笑起来，“九成以上。而且无需命令啊，爱德华大人——我本来就是保护您的，您的护卫长啊。”  
  
“那么，别去。”  
  
他走到她身旁，握住她的双手，把它们从锐利的杀人武器上移开，将它们放在自己的腰两侧。  
  
“你是我的护卫长。”他嘴上这么说着。  
  
而不是谁的暗杀者。他心里斩钉截铁地这么想。  
  
  
  
 **-尾声-**  
  
伍德里奇镇的坊间暗地里流传着一则八卦。或许不止一则，而是一堆。  
  
说是镇外头两座废弃了很久的凶宅前被两对年轻夫妇买去了。两对夫妇都是怪人，竟然毫不在乎宅子荒僻的地点和闹鬼的传闻，一住就住下了很久。  
  
人们说果然大概是物以类聚，只有怪人才能和怪人做邻居。  
  
也有人猜测，说这两家应该本来就是认识，说不定是什么黑暗组织的相关人物假扮夫妇做掩护，拿那两所废屋做据点呢——支持这一猜测的证据来自于某些自称夜间路过时听见疑似兵刃的声音。  
  
此外，那四个怪人之中有一位年轻漂亮的女性，每隔两个月都会到镇里来赶一次集，卖她自己种植的各类蔬菜。她的菜种得很不错，色泽诱人，然而买的人却不算多——因为大家都忌惮总是跟在她身旁的那个男子，她的丈夫。  
那位男子虽说看上去非常普通，无论是身高或是相貌，但不知为何却散发着一种令人敬而远之的气息。  
不过人们出于和善地揣摩，因为这位妻子过于美貌出众，而这位丈夫实在过于普通，所以自然而然会产生一种自卑情绪和对外界的敌意，于是挂起了一副令人不自在的表情罢了。  
  
另一对夫妇，他们有时会到镇上的书店。那位戴眼镜的温文尔雅的先生显然是受过良好教育的人，有时会和镇民谈论时事和政治，颇有些先进独到的见解。  
“可能是逃难的革命者了。”人们如此猜测，对他投去了同情和钦佩的目光。  
  
至于那两幢宅子曾有的闹鬼传闻——所谓有人去了那一带之后便凭空消失了的故事——并没有消停，反倒是越来越多了。  
只是这些传闻里消失掉的都是外来的、行踪诡异的旅人，镇上的人们本来就没有几个见过，更谈不上认识；于是传闻也只是传闻，谁也拿不出确实闹鬼的证据。  
传闻便终究成了茶余饭后的谈资。  
  


-Fin-

 


End file.
